In single-wire communications, signals, e.g., data and clock information, are transmitted via a single-wire bus. In some cases, a data packet, e.g., a byte, is transmitted, and data errors are undetected until verifying cyclic redundancy check (CRC) at the end of transmission of the data packet. If there exist data transmission errors, e.g., due to bus timing errors, the entire data packet has to be retransmitted, e.g., for a few transmission cycles in order to obtain a valid CRC.